Tale of a Familiar Dragon
by DragonOfChange
Summary: Hello there this is my first story and im open for critique from anyone please tell me what you think and chat i can improve on, oh and dont forget this is only the beginning, getting though this story slowly, but the chapters will be longer than they have been
1. The Beginning

The war was over they had won, spyro was next to the dragon he loved even though he couldnt feel his legs he laid there glancing at her when he'd stop looking out for possible dangers as the night progressed. He kept awake to protect her, besides she needed the sleep and she deserved it after all she'd been through...her past is what defined her people would never see her in the same light that he did, her criminal past was all people can think of when they see her, but he and the guardians know she's was only a puppet when she committed those deeds it angered him to think that the actions of someone he was so similar to could hurt and scar the one he loves so much and make her a lowly criminal, he shuddered at the thought of being the same 'special' dragon as the dark master, but he knew he would never do anything like Malefor had, he had a heart stronger than anything and he wouldnt let himself do it regardless of the circumstance. He couldnt keep his gaze away from her her blackish blue scales glistening in the moonlight, her ivory horns were slightly dirtied from the fight against the dark master the night prior, she was also slightly injures a jagged wound along her left side the only serious physical scar along her body visibly that is he knew all the scars that seemed to follow her endlessly. But even through her jagged past and prior rivalry he couldnt help but feel attracted to her she understood him she was there for him even as the world was at its end she supported him, he heard the three words she said but he couldnt make himself believe them, the memory was shrouded in doubt and it almost feels like a dream remembering it back but he tries to believe it was true and smile about it but the doubt seemed too much he needed to find out if it was true. He pondered telling her his feeling but decided against it as if he was incorrect he wouldnt be able to look her in the face again, sure he'd be happy as her friend but he needed the form of companionship that has been unknown to him that is called decided the coast seemed clear so he moved a respectable distance from her and layed down. He seemed to have woken back in battle with malefor he was laying in a crater chained by malefors magic once again this time to the cold ground, outside the volcano the destroyer just travelled into he looked up to see malefor gripping cynder's bloodied broken body and flew upwards with her spun threw her into the air and whacked her on a course towards the volcano she spiraled and caught herself and managed to land directly on the edge, Malefor flew down grabbed her neck "your little dreams are over no-one can overtake me" he said laughing with a dark tone "Spyro..help...me" she cried weakly. Malefor let her go she tried to stand up " You have outlived your usefulness!"he said as the spun around and knocked her ofc the edge with his tail. She fell as Spyro watched helplessly "No!" he screamed the entire image shattered like glass he saw her in pure blackness " why didnt you save me spyro, dont you care about me?"she said crying slightly "Cynder he had me..." he was cut off "why?" She disappeared into a black pool. Spyro jumped in after her he looked up and saw mirrors "this is your fault you let her die" the mirrors of himself all said simotaniously "No NO NO! as he began to fall into oblivion. He woke up in a pool in his own sweat. He looked over to her anxiously to see if she was okay, surely enough she was in the same spot she fell asleep originally, her ribs were inhaling and exhaling rhythmically as she lay and for the first time spyro can remember she was smiling as she was was happy she seemed to be having a good dream since the battle of yesterday seemed to have shooken her up a little. He came to the conclusion of getting some rest and trying to get back to sleep or staying up and being exausted as they'd try to get to WarFang, after about two minutes he chose to move closer to Cynder no less than a foot was between the duo he layed down and right as ge was about to fall asleep he heard those three words that he was unsure of when he first heard layed there thinking about that for what felt like a millenium but eventually due to exaustion he lulled peacefully to sleep,this time no nightmares just sleep. He woke as the sun was about halfway through the sky he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one of his talons. He stood up and stretched letting his wings come unclinged from his body and letting his wingspan hit its edge, he looked over cynder seemingly made a fire,he wished she would've just woken him up so he could've lit it with his flame breathe instead of her having to go through the trouble of rubbing stones together to attain a spark. He walked over to her "how's it going sleeping beauty?" She said with a playful tone "excuse me? Im not the beautiful one here" he replied not exactly thinking as he turned and did the same from what Spyro could see he knew she wasnt used to getting compliments on her physical appearance, but he didnt think his praise on her looks would mean that much to her. She broke the silence "well thank you" she said with a smile "no problem Cyn" she blushed again with the mention of this nickname yet another thing she was all too unfamiliar with. "Oh fine Spy"she replied giggling "he just looked down and let the blood rush back out of his head, why was he acting so nervous right now he wondered, he had just hoped it wouldnt always be this akward between the two. "Here i caught this while you were asleep" handing him a fish that looked grilled almost. He took a bite "Cyn when'd you learn how to cook?" he said jawdropped at the somewhat spicy taste of the bass he'd just bitten "i picked up alot of skills when we travelled with hunter to get to warfang the first time" she said with a smile on her face as they continued their meal. They finished and Cynder licked a little piece of meat off Spyro's maw "you left a little on your face purple boy" she said deviously. The sudden advance startled the dragon but enthused him none the he went to speak Cynder covered her mouth it seemed she was in looked at what she seemed to be staring at and he saw a mangled beaten red dragon almost the size of himself. Both looked back at eachother before running to the aid of the fallen dragon,the first thing that Cynder did was check him for a pulse "he's alive but in critical condition..." She paused as he looked up at her "it was them..." before his neck fell numb and his head hit the ground. "He needs help" spyro said urgently "but where are we? we dont know where to go" Cynder replied with a loss of hope in her voice "ill scout it" spyro announced as he took to the Sky he looked around and saw something it seemed to be on of the poles him and cynder were strapped to in the cheetah village. He quickly relocated where she was and flew down "I think i see the cheetah village off not too far away" Spyro said gasping slightly as he just took a nose dive to get there as quickly as he can. " Are you sure we couldve slept there then" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice but overshadowed by worry for this unknown dragon. "Yes i am, ill carry him" as he picked the dragon up, he was alot lighter than spyro'd imagine not nearly as light as Cynder but not even close to heavy. The took off, spyro held the dragon by his underarms he tried to be as gentle as possible but he needed to rush for if he didnt their efforts would be a lost landed in the center of the village immediately attracting attention " what brings you here... Someone get meadow now!" Hunter yelled "Im here what's going on... Oh my" as he looked at the mangled dragon "We found him like this, can you do anything for him?" Spyro asked anxiously "Ill see help me move him into my tent" meadow said running to his tent to gather medicines. Spyro and Cynder layed him down on a table made of what looked like bamboo "So what do yoy think happened to him?" Cynder asked curiously "I cant say for sure but it seems like he was attacked"Meadow said keeping his eyes on the injured dragon "You guys go ill take care of him and inform you of his condition as soon as i can okay?" Meadow finished the two dragons nodded and walked out of the tent "So what should we do while we wait Spyro?" Cynder asked as she turned to him "I dont know but I am kind of hungry" he said trying to get his mind off the fallen dragon,He couldnt put his talon on it but something seemed familiar about him. They headed over to hunter "Hey hunter not trying to impose but would you maybe be able to provide us a meal" spyro said akwardly for asking so properly "Of course young dragons" as he motioned them to follow him. They walked into a large wigwam looking building, with tables with what seemed like a feast of venacine,pork and vegetables such as carrots, beans, potatoes,' and a few others. Spyro licked his lips and grabbed a wooden dish and filled it beyond what it was intended for with mainly venacine but had a few carrots and potatoes near the top, Cynder merely grabbed a 16oz pork chop and some potatoes. The pair walked to an empty table to enjoy their meal as Chief Prowlus made his prescence known by jamming his battle knife into the table they were at "why are you here who has invited you" he spat the words as though he was talking to the dirt "Well prowlus sir we came with..." He was cut off "I dont care this is my village i dont want you here to eat our rations we helped you have your precsious city the least you can do is leave us alone!" He finished "Sir their with me" Hunter said, as Spyro looked up thankful his friend had said that "you understand as much as anyone they saved us we owe them gratitude, the least you can provide them is a quarters to stay in and a meal" Hunter said challenging his chiefs decisions. After this the building fell silent amongst the muttering of chief prowlus to himself "fine they may stay in your tent hunter" Prowlus said smugly "that is fine with me ill just stay the night elsewhere" Hunter said strongly back "Hunter you dont have to do..." Hunter put his paw over Cynders mouth " Think of it as my small thanks for saving us...all of us" Hunter moved his paw away and smiled. They finished their meal and were anxious of how the dragon was doing but decided to wait till Meadow sent for after talking to some of the villagers and cheetahs to pass the time Meadow sent for greeted them with a hopeful smile as the dragon lay breathing heavily and the would on his foreleg was heavily bandaged along with the back of his neck and chest. "This guy was lucky who or whatever did this to him had missed all of his vital organs and arteries"Meadow said with a hearty grin on his face. "So how long until he could maybe fly?" Cynder asked curiously "well his wings arent too beat up it seems he should be able to fly in a day or two perhaps." Meadow finished inspecting the membrane of the dragons wing, like he said there was nothing wrong with it other than a few tiny cuts and small bruises on the tips. "Alright i think we should head out and get some shuteye we have a long flught to the dragon temple tommorow" Spyro said as cynder groaned thinking about flying back to the place when her and spyro could go off together, but she knew they had to tell the guardians they were okay atleast. Hunter directed the two to where hus tent was and led them inside giving them free passage to anything they needed/wanted although they still felt guilty for taking the cheetahs sleeping quarters for the night cynder decided it was an opportunity to read for a little as she took most scrolls hunter had most likely gotten on his travels and began to read them Spyro on the other hand decided just to get to sleep,and after about and hour of studying Cynder did the same.


	2. Events In The Cheetah Village

They awoke early the sky still had not yet become luminated Cynder woke up first but in her attempt to stretch she went to walk out and stepped on Spyro's tail making him yelp as he cupped his paws over his maw realizing where he was. Thankfully he hadnt woken anyone up otherwise they wouldve been in for a tough morning.

"Im sorry I was just getting up to..." She was cut off

"shhhhhh its fine just lay with me for a little longer?"

Spyro said lifting his wing as an invitation to get close

"well i dont see why not" she took the invite without a hint of hesitation.

She snuggled as tight as she could feeling his scales radiate his own heat it warmed and soothed Cynder still tense after the war had seemingly ended but she felt uneased by something, what exactly happened to this unknown dragon.

Those feelings were quickly replaced by happiness that she would be able to get close to the one she so dearly adored, Spyro nudged her feeling some tenseness in her wings trying to calm her and make her relax, this method proved effective as she fell asleep in his arms soon after he felt her go to sleep he quietly said three words.

"I love you" he said smiling that she was relaxed finally.

Soon enough he drifted off, and for a brief while the pair were at peace. They woke rather startled as a horn could be heard, not a battle horn but seemingly just a horn to get everyone up and active.

Cynder dislodges herself from Spyro's grip to stand up and stretch outside , Spyro followed suit as he headed out of the tent to let his wings move freely away from his body. They looked around and found Hunter talking to Meadow as they headed over to the medical tent, no doubt to check on the injured dragon.

Spyro and Cynder noticed this and ran after their feline friends. They were right behind them as the two cheetahs noticed them

"So im assuming you want to see if he's alright?" Meadow asked already knowing the answer, both nodded in unison as they headed into the tent.

They looked down to see the dragon,Spyro looked at him long and hard and noticed something.

"it cant be..." Spyro said in shock as he took a step back from the dragon.

"Spyro what's wrong"Cynder asked with concern in her voice.

"Cynder doesnt he look like..." He was cut off

"Ignitus" she said tears forming in her eyes remembering the loss of one of the few dragons who had accepted her even after her checkered past.

"Hmm...no you cant take her...i wont... let you..." the seemingly unconscious dragon said through his deep breath's. they all seemed startled,shocked even "we should wake him" Cynder suggested as everyone stared at her for being the first to speak in well over a minute "I think we should give him an hour ill watch over him incase he wakes up." Meadow said as the three nodded in agreement.

"So hunter i guess while we have time wanna show us around properly?" Cynder piped up

"sure but there isnt much to see" Hunter replied as he motioned the two to follow him.

"So this is the mealroom" hunter said pointing to the room they ate and were screamed at by Prowlus the night before

"and this is the meeting room where we all would gather to discuss important matters and such" hunter said gazing at the place he'd been to alot during the war,still finding it odd that he wasnt in there right then.

"Well other than the dock over there, there isnt much to show you im afraid." Hunter said somewhat embaressed that his village paled in comparisson to even the dragon temple but shrugged it off none the less.

"Well thank you hunter" Spyro said with an encouraging smile knowing his friend was embaressed.

"Anytime" hunter piped up still seemingly having his mind elsewhere.

"Spyro want to head back and check on our little friend?" Cynder asked playfully.

"Su..." He was cut off by a scream as the red dragon was seen trying to fly away but he couldnt get enough speed as he's collapsed almost but caught himself before he hit the ground still on unsteady feet, as spyro carefully tackled the dragon and pinned him to the floor.

"let me go i need to save her" the dragon screamed tears running down his face.

"Wait save who?" Cynder asked concerned

"Ember" the dragon said as he fell unconscious.


	3. Emotion

They all stood there awestruck as Spyro helped move him back into the tent, this time he was was restrained so if he had woken up they'd be prepared.

After what seemed like forever the dragon finally woke up and gazed around the room to see two dragons sleeping in small beds next to his own bamboo creation that he hadnt known how he'd gotten there but it wasnt very comfortable it felt like he was being pulled to it.

He soon realized he couldnt get up he was restrained where he layed he could lift hos head enough to see the ropes that bind him unmercifully to this table.

He thought about ways to escape and came to a conclusion "Ill burn it just enough to free my arms". Though it seemed like a good idea on pen and paper he found himself too drained to even produce a spark.

He sighed seeing as he wasnt leaving anytime soon, he saw the two dragons sound asleep he assumed they were enemy and that he was doomed to everlasting torture by these beings, and he'd never be able to save the dragoness he secretly loved.

He began to sob at the thought of what she was going through, he was supposed to protect her, he was supposed to always be there for her, he had to find a way to save her.

Whilst he cry Cynder stirred in her sleep and heard his cries, she looked up to see a pained and distressed dragon with streaks coming from his eyes that she assumed had been tears.

Silently she stood up and walked over to the restrained dragon and put a paw over his mouth and quietly said

"shh dont cry everythings gonna be okay" she finished in a soothing comforting tone.

The dragon lay there deep in thought "but it wont i dont know where she is and how to save her" he said still confused if he was among friend or foe. He eventually realized his panic wouldnt help anything and fell back asleep not noticing the black dragoness exit the room after comforting him for several minutes of holding him gently.

She walked away quietly and swiftly out of the tent into the cool night air, she looked up to see the full moon in all of its nightly glory.

She thought about the events of just a few nights ago and remembered how she had said the three words that she longed to hear herself from the very dragon she had said it to, she sighed deep in thought thinking what if her buildup of courage was in vain and Spyro didnt hear her.

If he hadnt heard her she would have to gather all the guts she had to be able to tell him again.

But then a thought struck into her mind what if he heard but just didnt care. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity thinking of all the reasons why he couldnt love her, and all that seemed against her and her trust and devotion to her purple savior.

She sit there just recaping all the times she had given him reason not to love her and regretted every one, each of which more than the last. She let the tears form in her eyes and quietly cried to herself as she lay staring and the moon and imagining what if?

Spyro awoke the next morning shocked and unsure of where Cynder went, He quickly went outside but he soon realized she wasnt there either.

He was in panic but didnt want to wake up the whole village so just kept his thoughts in his head "She just went to stretch her wings" he said quietly to reassure himself but he knew she hadnt, she wouldve let him know first but even then she did have a past of doing this.

Soon. enough his worry subsided when he saw her walking out of the forest from a distance seeming unscaved.

"Cynder" he yelled not able to contain his emotion, as he started running to the black dragoness.

She gave no response she was just feeling without emotion after everything she thought about lastnight while she was walking through the forest, she dared not tell him seeing as Spyro had enough problems.

"Hey Cynder whats..." He just inspected her for injuries as he noticed she was crying before he found her.

"Cynder whats wrong" he asked in panic, his expression was that of concern and urgency.

"N...nothing spyro dont worry about it" she stuttered, her voice cracking at every word. He knew she was lying he knew her too well "Cyn you can tell anything" he said as his expression became less stern/protective and more heartfelt and loving.

"Well its just i dont think anyone will accept me and im scared to go back to Warfang" she said knowing this wasnt what was bothering her but wasnt ready to reveal the side she indefinately wanted to show him.

"Cynder i promise if anyone judges you or tries to hurt you, they'll have me to answer to" he said passion and strength being relevant in his voice. He would never as long as he lived let anyone hurt her.

She smiled at him but wondered if it was only out of friendship, sure she'd appreciate it but she couldnt ever look him in the face with knowing that it would bring her to her knees crying just thinking about all of the what if's that plagued her mind endlessly.

Her mind quickly traced her back to Spyro and his wing now draped over her, protecting her from the thoughts that always seemed to be there.

Spyro led her to a small grove and helped her lay down, after she layed down he moved in close enough so that he could hold her close during her time of need.

She noticed all of Spyro's attempts to comfort her, she let it all go she didnt want to look like an emotional wreck in front of him. Her crying ceased after not too long and turned into slow melodic breathing between the two, they layed there enjoying their time alone together for once they felt at peace.

Spyro was the first to speak up "Cynder" he said with a nervous tone in his voice

"Yes?" She said with a suprised tone seeing as she was half asleep in his arms.

"Cynder I...care for you so much, i wouldnt ever let anyone hurt you" he said not capable to reveal his true feelings

"Spyro that means so much your the best friend anyone could ever have." She said happily but had a feeling he was holding something back but left it as it was and smiled regardless.

After a brief silence she spoke up "So you think we should head back now?" She said sadness i her voice knowing that this period of him being so close to her was over.

"Oh yeah sure" he said with the same feelings as her and moved off and away from her.

They walked back to the cheetah village together, their love stronger than either could have known.


	4. Opening Up Old Wounds

Tale of a Familiar Dragon Chapter 4 They returned to the village and decided to immediately grab a bite to eat. The both sat after each grabing a ration of venecine and potatoes.

"Hey look who it is" hunter said shouting as he walked in.

He walked over to the pair smiling "hello Hunter how did you sleep" cynder said taking a nibble out of the meat.

"My night was fine i wasnt really able to sleep, i saw you take off for a while, is everything okay?" Hunter said curiousity evident in his voice

"Well...Spyro helped me with it already and everythings okay now" she said looking over to the purple dragon who blushed and looked down at the mention of his name.

"Hunter would you come with me?" Meadow shouted as he walked through the door.

Hunter waved to the pair who were still blushing together, and turned to walk out.

"They make it so obvious" Meadow said whispering as they walked out

"Very true but they dont see it themselves" hunter said solemly, he really did envy what they had even though they hadnt realized it yet.

"So what is it you needed me for?" Hunter said breaking the silence between the two as they walked towards the medical tent.

"Well i needed to ask you who was the dragon who those other two were reminded of by the red one" he asked.

Hunter seemed stunned by the question at first and took a few seconds to gather his thoughts again "well the dragons name was Ignitus first off, If your wondering why Spyro was so spooked it was because Ignitus was like a father to him and the first dragon he'd ever met and he was the one to teach Spyro about his powers and helped shape who he is today." Hunter finished looking down remembering his lost friend.

"May i ask what happened to him?" Meadow asked not trying to open up wounds but purely out of curiousity seeing as he was at the village alone until about 3 days ago and was never properly informed about all the events of the war.

"Well...he died protecting all of us... he helped the two dragons reach Malefor to defeat him" hunter said as a tear came to his eye imagining his friend going down the only way he would ever want to.

"I... Im sorry its just i was never informed about these things and i was just wondering why the seemed so suprised." meadow finished in a sorriful tone.

"No you have a right to know, its just he was a great friend but try not to mention it to Spyro" Hunter finished hushing his voice just so no-one hears him.

" I guess so, and I wont he seems to have enough problems at the moment, i wouldnt want to cause commotion." Meadow finished as akwardness overtook the two and both fell silent.

"So what do you think they went to talk about?" Cynder said quietly

"I dont know maybe their just talking about the war and how everthings been considering Meadow wasnt able to help the effort much since he was left here due to his leg." He said remembering how he and Cynder saved him not too long ago.

"Yeah probably, so who do you think this Ember was?" She asked nervous that he'd respond saying that she was someone from his past.

"I dont really know but that guy seemed upset before he got knocked back out" Spyro said now trying to think about it more himself.

"Yeah and lastnight before you came he got upset and was crying about it, I didnt want to instigate him then but maybe later we should go and ask if he feels up to it" She finished feeling sorry for the dragon.

"Yeah and for that matter we still dont even know his name either" Spyro said chuckling slightly.

"That is true... but im scared to hear his answer to that one" Cynder replied thinking about possibly the closest thing to a father she'll ever have.

"You...your right but if there is any relation we would've known about it right?" He said tears visibly forming in his eyes.

"Well you never know..." Cynder replied as a silence overtook the two as each were deep in thought and Spyro didnt even notice that the tears had begun to fall from his eyes.

She looked up and saw him drowning in his sea of memories with the ex-fire guardian.

She moved close to him and nudged him under his jaw "you know he will always be there for you, even after he passed i can still feel him, he's not gone unless you make him out to be, and im sure he couldnt be prouder of you" she finished smiling at the dragon tears in her eyes now.

Spyro moved his hand towards her face and wiped away her tears with his talon, she looked back up to him and held him tightly, as he returned by wrapping both his arms and his wings around her pulling her as tight as possible to him.

They broke away from eachother after noticing the village of cheetahs staring at them from their tables, as they felt themselves blush the got up and walked out of the mess hall.

"So you wanna go see if he's awake?" Cynder asked nervously.

"Yeah sure Cyn" Spyro replied halfheartedly.

"They arrived to find their two friends talking and catching up "Meadow can we go in?" Spyro asked.

Meadow nodded and turned back to Hunter as the pair walked in the dragon was still asleep.

"He's still asleep?" Cynder asked half annoyed.

"Well we dont know what happened so who are we to judge?" Spyro said feeling pity for the dragon.

"5 more minutes mom i dont want to go hunting yet" they red dragon said mumbling in his sleep.

Spyro and Cynder heard this and looked at eachother, Spyro motioned his head towards the half asleep dragon afterwhich Cynder stood up and blew a gust of wind at the unknown dragon's nose.

Shorty after the gust was shot the dragon woke up sneezing repeatedly, afterwords he opened his eyes and looked at the two and immediately remembered what happened.

"Hey buddy relax we're not here to hurt ya" Cynder said in a playful tone "yeah she's right chill out" Spyro added.

After a few moments of silence "How am I expected to 'chill out' when shes out there being beaten and instigated, or even worse..."He trailed off and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Wait you mentioned her before right , her names Ember if im not mistaken" Spyro replied.

"Yes...we've been friends since we hatched we're the last of an old clan named 'The Lost Nova's' and we...we were attacked by a group of apes and they took her, but left me to die." He finished putting his head into his arms and cried to himself.

"We'll help you find her" Spyro said thinking about if he lost Cynder, he wouldnt be able to go on with life unless he saved her.

"Yeah we'll help" she added thinking the same if she'd lost spyro she would lose her mind.

He looked up and thought to himself 'Can i trust them'. But he couldnt find a reason not to they seemed friendly and atleast they seemed to understand him. "Thank you...you dont know how much this means to me." He said smiling, slightly crying still.

"So anyway whats your name's?" the red dragon asked.

"Well im Cynder and this purple guy is Spyro" she replied smiling.

"Wait you dont mean the Terror Of The Skies Cynder or the Legendary Purple Dragon Spyro right?" Flame asked backing away from the pair now scared.

Cynder looked down "Listen she isnt who she was, she was under the control of the dark master and is ashamed for what she's done but shouldnt be judged for it" Spyro finished as Cynder could see Spyro's muscles tense as he spoke she didnt want him to fight this dragon over her.

"I...Im sorry Cynder its just all the stories i've heard whilst roaming around i thought you were evil." He finished a sorrowful tone in his voice.

"I..Its fine but anyhow whats your name?" Cynder asked trying to brush the memories away.

"Flame"


	5. Spyro's doubts

"so thats your name?" Cynder said smiling to their newfound friend.

"Yes it is but im just curious how exactly will we save her with me being i this condition" Flame said motioning to his bandaged wings.  
"Yeah that kind of may probve to be a problem" Spyro said tilting is head.

"hmm... I have an idea Flame we'll be back in a little bit okay" Cynder said turning to face the door as Spyro followed suit.  
They were out of the door before he could even open his mouth to say goodbye.

"Cynder what are we gonna do? Spyro asked curiously.  
"we're going to find some shiny things" she turned to him smiling.

"What? Cynder this isnt the time to go shopping" Spyro looked to her confused.  
"No you purple goofball gems" Cynder facepalmed instantly.

"oh yeah..." He felt stupid that he forgot something that had aided him so much on his travels.  
"but how will we get them to him?" Spyro asked quietly, still feeing stupid.

"well we could go ask hunter if he has anything to carry them in" Cynder replied feeling stupid that she never thought of how to carry the gems before the dragon had asked.

"but where is he? did he maybe go to the mess hall?" Spyro said taking a quick peak around for the cheetah.  
"maybe, lets go check" Cynder replied turning direction to the larger tent.

The pair made their way into the tent but noticed it was vacant except for Prowlus and a few cheetah warriors.  
"should we go ask them if they know where Hunter is?" Cynder looked to Spyro slightly cautious of the asking question knowing the chiefs hostility towards the pair.

"yeah we should they might know so we arent running around on a wild goose chase" Spyrp replied beginning to walk over to the small group.  
The group was treating themselves to sorts of stew, potatoes, and various types of meat whilst exchanging battle stories and bursting out into fits of laughter, but once they noticed the prescence of the two dragons all laughing and speaking stopped.

"umm excuse us but we..." Cynder was cut off.

"your excused!" Prowlus said shooing the pair away.

"come on cynder lets just go" Spyro wispered to the black dragoness.

The pair turned to walk away when one of the cheetahs took a handful of potatoes and threw them at the back of Cynders head.  
"Hey! Do it again i dare you!" Spyro turned snarling to the group with flames at the brim of his maw.

"Spyro its fine ill just wash it off, lets just go" Cynder looked to him feeling anger radiate from him as she pulled him to turn around and get out of there before he hurt somebody.

"Im sorry, I just dont want people disrepecting you Cyn" Spyro said feeling defeated by the fact that he let his emotions get the better of him.  
"Spyro i know and i appreciate it but jerks like that dont disrespect me they only disrespect themselves, now lets go to the dock so i wash the gravy off my horns" she looked to him smiling that he cared that much.

The pair walked to the dock to actually find their friend talking to Meadow about events during the war.

"Oh hello you two...Cynder what happened are you okay?" Meadow looked to the pair concerned as to what happened to the black dragoness.  
"ask Spyro im going to go wash up" Cynder replied making her way to the water.

"well we were looking for Hunter and decided to check the mess hall for him and saw your leader and a couple of his warriors and we were gonna ask him if he knew where Hunter was but he just dismissed us and one of them decided it was fitting to take their food and throw it at her...I should've hurt them but she told me not to and said it wasnt worth it" Spyro finished recalling the past feeling defeated as he did when he left.

"I see, you must forgive them they like to throw their weight around" Meadow replied grateful that the purple dragon hadn't hurt her fellow villagers as Cynder made her was back from washing her head.

"yeah i understand, but thats not why we came. Now Hunter we were just wondering if you had anything to carry gems in?" Cynder asked looking to her friend.

"why of course young dragon" as he pulled out a pair of satchel-like sacs and proceeded to help them put them on hanging over their chests.  
"Thanks Hunter we'll be back in a little we'll be sure to return these to you" Spyro said smiling to his friend as he turned to take off.

"Yeah see you guys later" Cynder added as she took to the skies followed by Spyro.

They flew for a short while before noticing a clump of red gems and landed next to them.

"so do you want to break it or shall I? Spyro asked the black dragoness.

She with just a flick of her tail broke them gem into fragments answering his question with actions rather than words.

"Show off" he said kiddingly to the dragoness.

"Please of the world, your going to be the one showing off to all the dragoness's when we get back to Warfang" she said harshly to him not realizing it.

"Cynder do you really think im like that?" he asked shocked that she would ever think of him like that.

"well i wouldnt blame you if you did" she replied not realizing that in her attempt to let him feel free, her comment was tearing him apart inside now doubting who he was.

They both fell to silence, both deep in thought over the words exchanged between the two she couldnt believe how much of an impact her words had on him and sat there trying to read his thoughts through his now souless eyes.

He couldnt believe it her of all people thinking he would ever do that she knew him better than anyone and couldnt help but think she was right if she said it could it be true was he just addicted to fame?

The silence remained until they were almost done picking up the gems and there was a sinle one left and their paws touched.  
"oh im sorry" Cynder said looking to the dragon.

"It doesnt matter we have to get back now" he said coldly not even sparing her a glance as he took to the skies.

She felt a tear roll down her face knowing that she messed up as she followed after the dragon.

They arrived back in the village and immediately headed for the medical tent and walked in to find Flame asleep, Spyro wasted no time waking him up by blowing around the room a gust of ice making it as cold as Dante's Freezer disregarding that Cynder hated the cold and even blew s reasonable amount in her direction.

"y. kno.w..w.w.w a simple wake up Flame could've worked wonders" Flame sat up shivering perfusely.

"Either way your awake now" Spyro replied coldly.

"Yes i am, may i ask why?" Flame looked to the bags arount the two dragon's necks.

"Well we went out to get something to heal you" Cynder said putting the sack on a bamboo table next to the red dragon. She opened up the button on the front of it and poured the gems out onto the table.

"what are these?" Flame grabbing one and feeling a rush of energy surge through his body.

"Well they have been used by our kind for years their used ofr healing wound and in your case also wings." Cynder replied confused that he hadnt even remotely known what they are.

"What do I do with them?" He touched another gem but quickly pulled his paw away not trying to mess anything up.

"Exactly what your doing right now it will make your body reform the membrane tissue quicker along with your tissue and scales on that nasty gash on your side" she said motioning to the scabbed over gash on Flame's side.

Spyro layed down his bag of gems for Flame to draw energy from aswell, and after about 2 minutes of absorbing the energy his entire embrane had reformed and broke the bandages that were attatched to them.

He stood up and let his wings stretch out fully for the first time in what felt like forever and after walking a few steps exhaustion hit him and he fell straight to the unmerciful ground.

"Yeah i think you should get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tommorow" Cynder said helping the dragon up by supporting him with her side and leading him to his temporary bed.

"Goodnight" Spyro said walking out of the tent cleary not actually caring about either of their night's.

As soon as he was fully layed down on the bed she quickly said goodnight to Flame and ran out to Hunter's tent that the two had stayed in the whole time that they were there.

She went in and quickly realized he wasnt there, 'surely he wouldnt just get up and leave the village right?' she thought to herself as she walked back out into the cool night air and took a quick look around and saw Hunter sharpening an arrow by the pole and decided to walk up to him.

"Hey Hunter have you seen Spyro?" She asked anxiously.

"No, I thought he was with you is everything okay?" Hunter looked to the distressed dragoness's emerald eyes.

"Well lets just say I just mess everything up" She said looking to the ground as a tears fell to the dirt below.  
"Cynder what exactly happened?" Hunter asked concern evident in his voice.

"Can I explain later? I think he needs me right now." She said peering around for any sight of the dragon.

"Yes you may m'lady but dont beat yourself up over this okay regardless you need to focus on more positive things, there's too many things to look at negatively and to me it seems Spyro is the only thing positive that you can see right now. But remember if you need to talk i'll be right here." Hunter finished with a warm smile.

"Thank you i'll be sure to take you up on that offer sometime soon" She finished smiling back to the cheetah as she waved goodbye and turned and ran off to look around for him again.

She walked around the village looking for him but couldnt find any trace and enevitably walked over towards the dock and saw the outline of a set of horns.

He layed there tears down his face imagining what she possibly could think of him actually being and layed there wondering if thats what everyone always thought of him as and if was what he truly was.

Had he always been smug and full of himself? He never felt like he was but would he be able to feel so full of himself as he now thought he was.  
"Spyro are you okay?" He heard her voice and immediately wiped away his tears and tried to pretend he was sleeping.

"Spyro listen you have all rights to be mad at me, but i know your not like that and most of all you know your not like that your above it Spyro and I...I've always admired that about you and i hope you never lose that but I just want you to be happy." She finished feeling the tears begin to fall again from her face as she looked to the ground feeling ashamed about not only what she said prior during the day but also what she hadnt said.

He stood up and walked over to her and with his talon lifter her head to meet his eyes "Cyn,its not you who should be apologizing I overreacted and the reason why i wasnt happy today is because i felt so far away from you, when you are the only thing that makes me happy being without you is worse that losing Ignitus I never want to lose you" He finished licking her cheek and pulling her into and embrace with his wings and arms

They sat together with Spyro's wing draped over her as each wiped away the other's tears and felt eachothers heat radiate off them and neither could stop feeling better about the day as a whole and eventually both layed down Spyro positioned himself so Cynder could make herself comfortable in his arms and eventually under the full moon they both fell into a sweet sleep.


	6. Heading Out

Flame awoke and sat up feeling the effects of the attack still slightly in his pure soreness in his legs and immediately tried to stretch them out, he felt his bones pop and immediately felt refreshed compared to the day prior.

He walked out of the tent deciding to look for the dragons that agreed to help him find Ember, he walked around the village and eventually found a cheetah with his hood over his head seemingly asleep and decided to walk over to it.

"Umm excuse me, im sorry for bothering you but have you by chance see Spyro and Cynder I'd like to leave as soon as possible." Flame said to the cheetah.

"Ah yes young Flame it is correct? My name is Hunter considering we've never been properly introduced" Hunter said giving the dragon a warm smile.  
"Yes it is, how did you know?" He asked the cheetah curiously.

"Ermmmm Spyro told me" He replied lying through his teeth.

"oh... okay well do you know where they are?" Flame replied looking at the cheetah not believing his lie.

"Umm no im sorry Cynder was looking for him lastnight perhaps they are out in the forest or near the docks." Hunter replied pointing in the direction of both.

"Okay...well thank you ill see you around i guess" Flame replied turning around and couldnt help but feel like the cheetah knew something he didnt.

He walked for a short while and ended up at the dock and noticed the two dragons asleep Spyro with his wing draped over her and both would breathe simotaniously and couldnt help but just imagine if he could ever have that with her, the dragoness who he felt was his fault that she was in captivity because he couldnt protect her.

He yet again felt the tears fall from his face and hit the ground but quickly realized his wallowing in regret wouldnt help save her and quickly wiped his face of tears, and walked over to the sleeping dragons.

He poked Spyro with the sharp edge of his tail and Spyro cracked open his eyes and remembered the events of lastnight and stood up quickly but carefully not to wake her up.

"Hey im sorry for waking you but I was looking for you guys and I just wanted to ask when we could leave" Flame whispered noticing that Spyro was trying to let her sleep.

"Its fine, but can we leave when she gets up? I just want to make sure she's well rested, some things...happened lastnight." Spyro whispered back not realizing what he inferred to the red dragon who couldnt contain his laughter althought it was muffled it stilled stirred Cynder out of her slumber as she looked to the pair who looked down at the dragoness noticing what they had done.

"Cyn im sorry i told him a joke and he couldnt stop laughing" Spyro said half telling the truth.

"Haaaaaaaaa...Its fine" she said standing up to stretch out and yawning at the same time.

"So when we leaving boys?" Cynder asked looking to the pair suprised that she hadnt killed them already.

"Well personally I'd like to leave as soon as you two are ready" Flame replied.

"Well i think we're just about ready, but do you want to get something to eat before we leave?" Cynder replied to the dragon.

The second she mentioned eating his stomache growled demanding nourishment.

"Well I guess thats our answer" Spyro replied to the now laughing dragoness.

"I am kind of hungry but we have to make it quick okay?" He replied to Spyro's comment wanting to not waste anymore time.

Spyro and Cynder led him to the mess hall and as they walked in and the aromas of venecine, mutton, and various other meats filled his nostrils and he couldnt help but remember the times when his mom cooked for him all the types of spices brought up different memories of her back when he was younger he helped her with slight things in the kitchen.

As he wandered off into his memories he grabbed his food and walked to the table with the other two silently, they sat there and ate not speaking for s short while.

"Whats eating you, for someone who hasnt eaten in days Id imagine your plate would've been licked clean, yet you've hardly touched your food?" Spyro asked concerned for what was going through the head of Flame.

"I..Im sorry i was just remembering my mother...she died in an attack by the apes and when i was younger I used to help her cook and just the smells of this place remind me of her." Flame finished lookign up to the other dragons revealing the darker streaks down his face proving that he was indeed very upset.

"We're sorry to hear that Flame but i dont think she would want you dwelling on it, she would want you to be happy, neither me or Spyro have ever met our real parents the only kind he's ever known we're a set of dragonflies that adopted him." She finished wondering if her personal parents were still alive even and if they were would they recognize her and love her regardless of her deeds as the Terror of The Skies. She brushed the thoughts away quickly not trying to think it over too much.

"Yeah like she said man, your mom wants you to be happy so enjoy your food and try not to remember her for death but remember her for the life and happiness she gave to you" Spyro finished reassuring the dragon that Cynder was right.

"Thank you...both of you lets just finish eating and go find Ember okay?" He said with some trace of confidence in his voice after being beefed up by their statements.

They finished eating and stood up and headed outside to be greeted by the sun high in the sky signaling it was already noon.

"Wow did we really wake up this late?" Spyro asked shocked that iit was noon already.

"I guess we did but we have to hurry up even more now, so do I lead?" Flame asked unsure if he could even fly considering he hadnt tried since his wings were healed.

"I suppose you'll have to, you are the only one who knows where the attack happened" Cynder replied waiting for the dragon to take to the skies.

"Alright well then lets go" Flame said taking to the skies he felt so free again with the wind rushing past his face and body, he looked for any familiarities with the events as they flew through the the open sky.

After several minutes of silence Flame fell back to be next to the other two.

"Hey Spyro I was just wondering if you ever told Hunter my name?" Flame asked the question weighing heavily since the cheetahs strange behavior.

"No I didn't, OH CRAP we never told him we were leaving." Spyro finished realizing that he'd forgotten to let the cheetah know what was happening and was hoping he wouldnt be worried about them.

"Spyro dont worry about it, he knows we'll be fine" Cynder gave the dragon a reassuring smile.

"I guess but regardless why did you ask Flame?" Spyro asked the dragon curiously.

"Well he knew my name and I asked how he knew and he told me you told him, If you didnt tell him though how did he know?" Flame questioned himself and the other two dragons but to no-one told the feline his name.

"Thats weird, we'll have to ask him when we get back" Cynder piped up breaking the thoughts of the other two dragons.

"Yeah i... look over there!" Flame whispered as he saw a small ape walking with a sword on his side seemingly patrolling the area.

"What should we do? Cynder looked the the red dragon.

"Flame should we capture him and find out if he knows anything about what happened?" Spyro asked the dragon.

"Yes but first we have to land before we're spotted incase there's others." He finished changing his flight pattern into a dive as the other two followed suit, they all landed behind a rather large tree as Flame peeked around the corner to notice that the ape hadnt noticed them.

"Here, Ill use my shadow abilities to pin him to the ground okay?"Cynder said turning invisible.

"Whaaaaaa?" Flame said in a confused hush about what just happened to the dragoness.

"Get used to it she uses that pretty often whilst fighting." Spyro chuckled quietly.

She snuck behind the ape quietly and steathily and blew a small gust of wind to attract its attention and as he took notice she pounced and pinned it almost immediately and it attempted to screech in an attempt to attract its allies but his mouth was quickly shut by the dragoness and Spyro made his way over quickly and Cynder moved her grip to the top of his mouth just enough to keep it closed.

Spyro looked into the eyes of the screaming ape and carefully froze his mouth shut so it would be incapable of calling for aide from his allies.  
"Now hows its supposed to tell us where she is?" Flame hushed himself through his angry tone.

"Relax hothead he can still lead us there" Cynder replied smirking to the dragon.

"Now you, If you'd be so sweet as to point us in the direction of your little hideout it would be much oblidged." Cynder smiled to the ape who replied by simply looking away from the dragoness.

"You will help us or else you will die by my paw you dirty little..." Flame felt emotion begin to overwhelm him but reclaimed his mind before his emotion took over.

The apes eyes focused on the dragon after his remark and he turned his head to a direction and motioning in that direction seeing the dragon had alot on his mind and even through he was his enemy he wasnt the same as all the others he had some form of a heart and saw that the dragon needed help.

"Thank you..." he saw the fear and sorryfulness in the eyes of the ape.

"Cynder let him up" Flame said still looking in the ape's eyes.

"What? are you crazy Spyro freeze him to the ground." Cynder replied harshly to the dragon.

"He's right Cyn let him up" Spyro said to the drgoness as she gave a reassuring nod and let the ape stand up.

"Here let me help you with that" Flame said to the ape as the blew a stream of hot air and melted the Ice over the apes mouth to the apes surprise.

"Y...you trust me enought to do that?" the ape looked to the Red dragon for an answer.

"Yes i do" Flame replied looking into the shocked eyes of the ape.

"I...I well my name is Gunter, and as for who your looking for i believe i can help, I may be able to lead you's all there but it will definately be dangerous." Gunter said still slightly confused to the dragon.

"Well i think we all knew it would be dangerous coming into this and we're not ready to give up now" Spyro smiled to the ape.  
"Yeah Spyro's right we all need to be strong to save his friend" Cynder added nodding to Gunter.

"Well since you put it that way first you need to follow me to the waterfall and after that ill give you all direction to where she's being held." Gunter said looking directly into Flame's emotion filled eyes as a single tear fell from off his maw.

"Th...thank you lets hurry up" Flame said looking to the ground not wanting to show his face to the ape but reagrdless the ape had already seen what was on the dragons mind and didnt judge him for it.

They began to walk towards the river as they heard a crashing sound and followed the river upstream until they reached a the source of the noise.

"You do know we cant swim right? I you expect us to jump straight in you're crazy" Cynder looked to the ape scared about his possible intentions.

"Relax all you need is a little speed" The ape grinned as he sprinted toward the edge of the riverbank and jumped straight into the wall of falling water.  
"See its an opening, why do you think dragons would never find it" Gunter shouted through the cascade.

Flame didnt think twice he took off running and dove straight throught the felt like he ran straight into a brick wall but landed on the otherside without grace as he rolled six or seven times on the floor before coming to a subtle halt againt a pillar of rock after his momentum carried him into it.

"Hey guys before you head through try not to run as fast" Flame shouted groaning in pain for his recent momentum shift.

"Ill go in first" Cynder said heeding the dragons advice and ran at about half his speed and landed on the other said spreading her wings after she made it through the water to make for a graceful landing.

"Alright i guess its my turn" Spyro said to himself nervously as he forgot what the dragon told him and sprinted eager to reach the other side as he hit the water he felt a cooling splash hit his face as he closed his eyes to re-open them a second after as he rolled and barreled into Flame as they both rolled and hit the pillar landing in a 69 position as they both opened their eyes they quickly got up and got away from eachother quickly.

Cynder could help but burst into laughter upon this accidental sexual moment between the two males, as the ape looked away cupping his hand over his mouth and nearly crying with the pure akwardness the pair expressed towards eachother.

"Can we all just agree that never happened?" Spyro said, red in the face clearly in pure embaressment.

"Agreed" Flame nodded to the dragon.

"Oh no purple boy im not gonna let you off that easy, but ill save that for later" Cynder smiled to the dragons.

'oh dear ancestors' Spyro thought to himself as they walked down the torched cave to the end where two doors awaited them.

"This is where we split up, just head down the hall to the right she should be in there, once we're seperated i'll have no way to contact you's the doors are soundproof, but i'll try to keep the rest of them distracted" Gunter whispered.

"Thank you so much, I dont know how we could've made it here without you, hopefully we can meet again under better circumstances" Flame smiled to the ape as he turned and cracked open the door infront of him and snuck in with Cynder and Spyro following as Gunter shut the door quietly and locked it from the outside.


End file.
